Blade
Among fans of the series, Blade is easily the most well known, a spy doll with weapons for hands and within the films themselves he appears to be the leader of the puppets. One of Blade's hands is a knife-blade and the other a hook, which he uses frequently. He has been featured in every Puppet Master film thus far. He is 1'9", weighs 4 lbs, and bears a gothic-styled appearance. He has a gaunt pale face and long white hair and wears a black trench coat and wide-brimmed hat. He sometimes has spike-shaped "bullet eyes" that pop out of his sockets from time to time. It is revealed in (Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge) that Blade was created by Andre Toulon and designed after Gestapo Major Kraus. He has the soul of Dr. Hess, a German scientist and medical doctor who wanted to work with Toulon. He was used for evil under puppet masters Neil Gallagher, Andre Toulon (in Puppet Master II) and Dr. Magrew, all three of whom he later turned against. He was used for good under Andre Toulon, Danny Coogan, Rick Myers, Peter Hertz A.K.A. Eric Weiss, and Robert Toulon whom he each served loyally. Blade has suffered a few injuries throughout his career. One occurred when he stabbed a dead body - he pulled his bladed arm away from the body and his blade came off. Another injury occurred when Blade fought Totem. He was slapped and flung across the room into a wall. In Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys, Blade was set on fire. In Puppet Master v.s. Demonic Toys, Blade acquired a new hook along with a much longer and sharper blade. Trivia * Although Blade was designed after Major Kraus, a puppet named Mephisto had a face that looked similar in structure to Blade's, yet this might be a mere coincidence as it is never mentioned in any of the films. * Blade is the only character whose suit does not change from film to film. * The Blade puppet was also designed after David Schmoeller's favorite actor Klaus Kinski. * The Blade action figure from Full Moon Toys includes a hatchet as an accessory. However Blade never used a hatchet as a weapon in any of the films. The toy has red eyes that light up except for a limited edition version that has pop-out eyes like the movies. * Blade also appears in Boogeyman: The Killer Compilation * Blade's vocal effect was done by Bert Rosario. * Blade can be seen on the television screen on the film Demonic Toys. * Although most of the film posters feature Blade with red eyes, his eyes never actually glow red in any of the movies to date. * In Puppet Master 6: Curse of the Puppet Master, Blade wears Tunneler's belt. * In Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge, Blade's hair was short and blonde, but the rest of the films his hair is long and white/grey. * In Puppet Master VS Demonic Toys, Blade's lips were blue. * His name in the script of the first movie is Switchblade. Appearances * Puppet Master * Puppet Master II: His Unholy Creations * Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge * Puppet Master 4 * Puppet Master 5: The Final Chapter * Puppet Master 6: Curse of the Puppet Master * Puppet Master 7: Retro Puppet Master * Puppet Master 8: The Legacy * Puppet Master 9: Axis of Evil * Puppet Master X: Axis Rising * Puppet Master: Axis Termination * Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys * Demonic Toys (Blade appears on a television screen) * Eternity Comics * Action Lab Comics Gallery Category:Main puppets Category:Puppets Category:Villain Category:Hero Category:Protagonists Category:Monsters